


The Start of Something New

by GermanNugget



Category: AJThorki, JakeFtMagic, TheRealAlexBertie
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, RPF, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanNugget/pseuds/GermanNugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic about the beginning of the relationship of two wonderful humans: </p><p>Jake Edwards the flower-crown-prince who does music and poetry on YouTube<br/>&<br/>Alex Bertie the talented potato who does lgbtq+ themed but also other kinds of videos on YouTube</p><p>(If you haven´t heard of them before you should totally check out their videos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthat/gifts).



> This is a thing I started to write last year and now I´ll try to finish it :] 
> 
> I´m new on AO3 and didn´t write for months so if you have some tips or advice give it to meeeehh :D
> 
> Also if you have any plot ideas I can think about putting them in. 
> 
> Now please go on and enjoy the fanfic ~

Jake was scrolling through Tumblr and reading some Sterek fanfictions as his phone made this annoying whistling sound that appeared when he got a whatsapp message.  
He shut down his laptop just in case that one of his parents would enter his room while he was checking his phone.  
Even though he was reading German fanfiction and none of his parents was able to read a word of it.  
He just got into the habit of doing it.  
Alex wrote him:  
  
  
_> "Are you busy?" 16:30_                                           
  
                                           " _Not really...what´s up?" 16:31 < _  
  
  
He would have answered exactly the same way even if he would be fighting with a dragon and being busy with trying to escape on his unicorn with rainbow colored hair cause he nearly got burned.  
  
  
_> "Someone gave me two cinema cards. And I wondered if you would like to watch Star Wars with me." 16:31 _  
  
  
They already saw the new Star Wars movie together a week ago but it was actually pretty cool and a second watch worth.   
Also Jake loved spending time with Alex. They always came up with some stupid insider jokes which are funny to remember.   
The kind of insiders that aren´t really funny if you didn´t witnessed it.                        
  
                                         
                                        _"Sure. Which cinema? What time?" 16:32 <  _                                                    
  
                                                                                             (...)  
  
Shortly after Alex response Jake raced into the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, styled his hair, making sure he didn´t looked like shiat and put the best clothes on that he owned after throwing the half of his wardrobe on the already in clothes covered ground. Also he decided to complete the look with one of his cute flower crowns.    
He cast a glance at his watch and hurried to the bus stop cause his bus came in like three minutes.  
  
  
Alex already stood there with two 3D-glasses in his hand, observing the people who entered the huge cinema building.  
Jake had to smile as he saw him. As the nerdy potato he was he obviously had to put on his Star Wars shirt.  
And as the hella fly flowercrownprince Jake was he obviously had to walk as smooth as possible up the stairs to the entrance. Trying to hide the fact that this was kinda exhausting.   
  
  
"Hey, there motherfucker.", he greeted him.  
  
Alex turned around and gave him a firm handshake.   
  
"Hey, bitch.", he grinned and handed him one pair of the glasses and they went inside.  
  
  
The doorman who checked the cinema tickets looked at the tickets and than back to the two ,not very tall guys standing infront of him.   
  
  
"You guys are already 12...?", he asked while raising one of his eyebrows.  
  
  
Both of them sighed at the same time.  
  
"Yes, yes we are already 12...."  
  
  
"ID´s please.", he demanded.  
  
  
Unwilling they showed him their ID´s. The doorman was surprised as he saw the ID´s.   
  
  
"Sorry, guys. Nothing personal. These are my instructions. Please enjoy the movie."  
  
  
  
After the two guys had taken their seats the lightning turned off and the movie started. Since Alex already got the tickets Jake had decided to buy popcorn and coke for both of them. He reached out for some popcorn and accidentally touched Alex´s hand he cringed like a cat and started to blush a little, taking slowly his hand back.  
  
_Oh gawd, I hope he didn´t noticed..._ , thought Jake.  
_That wouldn´t be cool..._  
Without attracting attention he looked to him for some seconds. It looked like the potato didn´t noticed anything at all or at least he didn´t let it show. He sighed relieved and tried to concentrate on that movie. But somehow....it just didn´t worked. His hands were slowly getting sweaty and he started to get weak in the knees.   
This atmosphere of sitting in a dark cinema hall beneath Alex made him really really nervous.  
  
This went on for the rest of the movie.   
  
Finally they left the cinema and Jake could calm down a bit.   
  
"Still such a good movie.", Alex proclaimed.   
  
"Yeah.", Jake agreed.  
  
"How about getting some nuggets?", he suggested.  
  
"Sounds great."   
  
They went to the next McDonalds and shared one of this huge chicken nugget boxes and some fries.   
Alex observed Jake a bit worried cause he didn´t talked as much as usualy.   
  
"Is everything okay, Jake?"  
  
"Yeah, I´m okay...", he said as he thought:  _he noticed, of course he did, great...._  
  
They finished their meal, talked a bit about their favorite scenes and how the actors did all a great job.   
Alex decided to accompany Jake a bit on his way home since his mum would pick him up in some minutes.   
Again he tried to get some words out of Jake.   
  
"Listen...I really like you.. I love spending time with you... and I really care about you..."  
  
Jake´s face turned as red as the roses of his flowercrown in seconds.  
  
"I..errrr..like you, too...", he struggled for words. Than he pointed to a photo booth that stood nearby, grabbed Alex´ arm and pulled him into the box.   
  
"We should take some pics as a memory of this nice day."  
  
Alex grinned. "Yeah, we should."   
  
"Which button was it again?"   
  
Alex grabbed Jakes hand and led his finger to the trigger which immediatley started to shoot. They made one typical "peace out bitches" pic, some really funny faces and for the last picture Alex leaned in and gave Jake a little kiss on his lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
